Summer Resort
by lotus2490
Summary: After the fourth great war, the rookie 9, Sai, Sand Siblings and Team Gai are going to a beach house to celebrate.
1. Invitations

Ok so this is a repost of a story I had already begun writing. I restarted it because I realized one absurd plot hole. That there was a hot spring next to the beach. I argued with myself that perhaps Yamoto could provide the hot water for the spring or something but in the end I just decided to start over and fix this large plot hole. So here is the new and improved, new name included, "Summer Restort"

The fourth great shinobi war was over. The five United Nations had reached victory. Madara Uchiha and Kabuto were dealt with and exterminated for their crimes against the world. Sasuke, who had lost his mind to the darkness, reached the top of his power and fought against Naruto. Sasuke's power betrayed him and he went blind before he could make the final strike. With a heavy heart, Naruto was left victorious and Sasuke was dead. This story however is not about them, or at leest not that battle, this takes place after.  
>With the help of the allied nations, and particular assistance from Yamoto, the village of Konoha was restored. Keeping the blue prints away from Shikamaru, Tsunade told Yamoto to build an extra building just outside of Konoha, by the beach. It was to be a reward for the eleven shinobi who stood out most in the great war. The group known at the rookie nine as well as Team Guy and Sai. Once it had been built outside of their information, Tsunade received a hawk from Suna, stating that Gaara, Kankuro and Temari would be attending Sasuke's funeral. Tsunade smiled and decided that they would be able to join the group as well.<p>

Sasuke's funeral came and all the shinobi who knew him arrived and made their peace. A few weeks past, and once Tsunade noticed that people's spirits were beginning to brighten; she decided it was time for the shinobi to receive what they have earned. Rock Lee was called in by Tsunade and was given a very simple mission.

"Give these to all the shinobi in your age group as well as the visiting Kazekage and his two guards, and keep one for yourself as well, I think you are going to enjoy what you find" Tsunade said with a wink. Lee nodded and began his mission.

Lee decided that the first person he would visit was Sakura. She was still a little shaken up about losing Sasuke, so she needed the good news more than anyone did. And within minutes Lee was at Sakura's door knocking.

"Oh hello Lee" she said with a faint smile. She was taken back as Lee bowed to her

"Greetings Sakura, I am here to deliver you a present from lady hokage" as he got up and passed her, her envelope.

"I wonder what's inside"

"Well I do not know yet." Lee said, which caught Sakura's attention

"What do you mean?"

"Oh! Well you see Sakura, these are going out to all the ninja in our group, as well as the visiting Kazekage, you are the first one I have reached, so I have yet to open it myself" Sakura opened hers and after glancing through it, she let out a squeal of joy, and she hugged Lee. "Lee we get to go to a free beach house for a reward for the war! It's next to a beach and a spa and everything!" Lee was frozen but in heaven. The girl he loved was holding him, her arms wrapped around him, the smell of strawberry coming from her hair. There was something else Lee could not help but notice, he also felt Sakura's breasts, though medium sized if not small compared to girls like Hinata and Tsunade, pressing into him. This pushed Lee over the edge, he was so happy, he could not breathe. Sakura realized what she was doing, and let go turning away quickly so that he could not see that she was blushing. "Ok well, I'm sure lady Tsunade wants you to give these to the others"

Lee was knocked back down to earth "Ah yes, thank you Sakura. Well then I am off" Lee cheered

"Hey Lee..." Sakura called out as he went down her apartments stoop.

"Yes?" Lee asked turning to look at her, though most of her was hidden behind the door.

"Thank you" she said and winked at him then closed the door. Lee let it soak in, but then came back to earth. "All right, I am off!" Lee shouted to no one and dashed away. But behind the closed door, Sakura was hiding her face in her hands, blushing.

Lee's next stop was very convenient as he arrived at the Hyuuga manor, where Neji was training with Tenten and Hinata was nearby. Once they caught sight of Lee, they agreed to end their training. Lee explained that he was on official business and gave the three of them each a letter and a map to where the house was. Neji nodded calmly but Tenten had taken Hinata by the wrist and dragged her away

"Hinata, this is perfect!" Tenten cheered in Hinata's room

"W-w-what is perfect?" Stumbled Hinata

"You're going on vacation with Naruto. You'll be able to tell him how you feel"

"B-but I already have, right before I was stabbed and Sakura saved me"

"And have you talked to him since?" teased Tenten

"W-w-well, n-no, not r-really" as she unconsciously played with her fingers

"Well there you go, you two need to get some alone time and this might be perfect"

"P-Perhaps if- But Hinata was cut off by a phone call. She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. -It was Ino "H-hell-lo- Ino-

"The Beach! We can relax! get manucers at the spa! and think of all the cute boys- But Hinata closed her phone knowing no matter what, she has lost this battle.

-  
>Lee's final spot was at Shikamaru's, where he was relaxing with Naruto and Choji.<br>"Greetings friends, I come bearing gifts for all of you"

"Wow! I can't believe it, this is going to rock, it'll be the first time I can go to a beach with out having to worry about the 'ero-sannin'" Right after the words left his mouth, Naruto could not help but frown at his memory. Lee saw this and acted quickly "There will be other things to do as well I am sure, the letter said that it has a number of things for us to do in the game room. And I will make sure to bring plenty of ramen noodles." This cheered Naruto up "Thanks dog brows"

"And that s not even the best part" called out a voice. Lee turned around to see that Kiba had followed him to Shikamaru's place

"Oh? And what would that be Kiba?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kiba laughed evilly putting his arm around Lee's shoulder

"He's talking about the girls Lee" Shikamaru said in an exhausted tone, but not uninterested

"See Lee, even the lazy bum wants to see Temari at the beach"

"I didn't say that!" Shikamaru shouted, blushing

"But you can't deny it" giggled Choji. Shikamaru's blush intensified as he layed back down muttering something to himself about something being "troublesome"

"It also means" laughed Kiba in Naruto's direction "Naruto will get plenty of time to talk to Hinata, now that he can afford to settle down and get over Sasuke" Naruto balled his hand into a fist, but released it when he remembered how Hinata had confessed her feelings toward him and he's being avoiding her since. "Y-yeah...maybe"

"Awww how cute, he's already stuttering just like she is" laughed Kiba.

"Mr Kiba, could you please release me from your grip?" asked Lee who was feeling very uncomfortable about all this sexual talk.

"Oh we can't ignore you jumpsuit boy, won't this be the first time you'll be seeing Sakura in a swimsuit?" So though Naruto may have Hinata's stutter, but Lee was the one with the blush leaning on near fainting level -

Eventually Lee made it home, made himself dinner, and went to bed. Thoughts running through his head, all about Sakura. Talking with her on the beach, hanging out in the lounge, maybe even relaxing in a hot tub together. Then he remembered the feeling of her arms around him and her chest pressing against his body. Perhaps this vacation will be the best thing that ever happened to him. 


	2. The House

And so, the weekend came and once the sand siblings had made it safely the trip began. Fortunately it was still within the city limits so the commute was fairly easy.

"Oh my..." said Sakura looking at the three buildings wide and two stories tall house.

"Is this large?" Hinata asked confused

"Well, yeah, you don't think so?" asked Ino

"This is not much larger than the hyuuga manor" Hinata muttered playing with her fingers, a habit even after all these years she had not gotten over. All Sakura and Ino could think was "rich girl"

"Well I say that we do some exploring!" shouted Naruto as he ran full throttle into the front door, or rather that he would have if Sakura had not punched him in the back of the head

"Idiot! We are guests here show some manners!"

"Now, now Sakura" Lee said in a calming voice, instantly pulling her out of her rage "He is simply excited to be here, as we all are, so let us all go in at our own pace"

"You're right," Sakura said, as she and Lee were the first two in. Shikamaru and Choji were leaning over Naruto's abandoned body wondering if he had been knocked out completely. He eventually rose and began to rub the large bump now growing on his head.

"N-N-Naruto, d-do you need h-help up?" Hinata asked, offering him her hand. Naruto smiled and took her offer. It was only once he was up that the two realized they were holding hands. Both of them quickly pulled their hands back blushing.

"T-Thanks" Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He would have said more but Ino had put her hand around Hinata's neck and pulled her aside along with Tenten.

"Well somebody's certainly more confident" Ino teased as the three watched Naruto walking away. "And no more staring at his butt Hinata" Ino said with a pointed tongue, all of which of course turned Hinata in tomato.

"I-I-I-I was not staring at his perfect- Oh! N-n-no th-that's not w-wha-" Hinata stammered

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon let's go look for a good room. Tenten's eyes wandering for a moment, looking back at Neji, before their eyes could meet, Tenten sped up with the other two.

"I gotta say, we don't have anything like this in Suna" Temari exclaimed looking around at the vacation home

"That's because you live in the desert, you aren't used to this kind of climate" Shikamaru interrupted all knowingly

"Hey now, we got invited here because we fought for our lives in the war, I didn't realize that they allow lazy cry babies in here as well" Temari teased

"And I thought this was going to be for the people who live here, why can't you just relax at your place?" He played back at her

"Because that defeats the purpose of a vacation now doesn't it?" Temari smirked knowing she won the argument "Now then, now then, do I want to put on my bikini and go to the ocean, but it looks like there is a pool in the back yard with a hot tub, that sounds like fun too" Temari purposely thought aloud in front of Shikamaru as she wandered into a vacant room, closing the door on him, and a very awkward Gaara and Kankuro. Only for her to open the door again "I don't know what you're so excited about cry baby, it's not like you're going to see me changing" she laughed closing the door on him again -  
>The four remaining girls found the side-by-side rooms, renting two beds a piece. The outside was connected by a deck that looked out at the back yard. Ino and Tenten took one side while Hinata and Sakura took the other. They could see on the corner of the deck that the beach was within walking distance if they preferred the cool salt water to the pool and hot tub. Agreeing that they would go to the beach now and save the hot tub for later the four of them began to unpack and prepare themselves for beach fun.<p>

Sakura laid open her suitcase and began searching for her swimsuit. She found a nice red bikini, bold but hopefully not too flashy. Sakura put it out on her bed and began to undress. Sliding out of her red vest and yellow T-shirt, she turned around in horror to face Hinata. Hinata had also taken off her shirt to put out two Double D's in a large lavender bra, while Sakura only had B-cup in a plad mix of pink and white. Sakura could not hold it against Hinata, it was not her fault, simply genes, but Sakura could not help but feel a little resentment toward her busty friend.

"S-s-sakura?" Hinata stammered breaking Sakura out of her breast induced trance.

"Hmm?-oh I'm sorry what?"

"W-w-well y-you're st-staring at-t-t m-my-my-" Hinata stammered before she was cut off by a loud noise roaming through the halls.

"Naruto!" Lee cried out chasing him through the hallways "Please return that to me, it is my property!"

"Whats with all the noise?" Temari screamed coming out of her room in a tan bikini top and jeans.

"Naruto took Lee's diary," Shikamaru said with a bored tone

"Oh..." Temari said casually, before she realized Shikamaru was checking her out. Temari turned around, slamming the door before he could see her blushing.

"Please Naruto give that back!" Lee cried chasing him. Naruto reached the end of the hallway and could go no further so he took the first door he found and ran in.

"N-N-Naruto!" screamed Hinata covering her ample chest with her hands, though it did not do her any good

"Hi...Hinata" Naruto said in a daze, blown away by her figure

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura punching Naruto in the face and knocking him out the window and into the hot spring. Naruto keep flying on the water and crashed through the tiled wall.

"Naru..to?" Lee stammered walking into the room

"Sorry about all that" Sakura apologized, bending down to pick of Lee's book. Only then did Sakura realize she was in her underwear, bending over giving Lee a perfect view of her panties. Surprisingly when she stood up in horror and turned around, Lee had already turned away not facing her and was sweating like crazy. Hinata had already passed out so Sakura had no idea how long Lee had turned, or if he ever looked.

"I-I-I-I will just come back for it later, pardon the intrusion" Lee said and ran away.

On the other side of the hallway was much calmer. Ino stood out on the balcony, checking out the view. "Darn, I can't seem to see the guy's balcony from here"

"You just have no shame do you" Tenten laughed

"Well this is a vacation and I am just here to have some fun. with Gaara...or Kiba...or maybe NEJI" Ino said turning back to Tenten in a brown bikini with a drape over her legs.

"W-why should I care if you want to go out with Neji"

"I never said 'go ooout'" Ino teased getting closer to Tenten "I just ment, having a little fun. Unless you have a problem with that Tenten"

"N-n-no, I d-don't mind if you want to-"

"Kiss him?"

"Right, kiss him...and hold him...and run my hand down his towned abs and-"

"Tenten!" Ino laughed "Well it'll be a game of who gets to him first"

"L-Like I said, I'm not after him"

"Oh really? Oh hey Nejiii.." Ino called out, causing Tenten to turn around happily only to see no one there, embarased. 


	3. Evil Plans

"Hinata...Hinata wake up" Sakura called, shaking her unconcious friend lightly.

"W...what happened?" asked Hinata regaining conciousness

"Naruto and Lee barged in, saw you in your underwear and you passed out"

"N..Naru..Naruto saw me in my-" and she was out again.

"Oh well, what can I do" Sakura sighed, she looked over and found that Naruto had left Lee's diary, feeling a bit naughty, she thought about reading it. As if they knew what she was doing, there was a knock on the door. Panicing, Sakura hid the book under her pillow and called out "Who is it?"

"Ino and Tenten, are you ready to go?"

"Not even close, and could you guys help me, I can't wake up Hinata", and with the clearance, Ino and Tenten entered. Tenten in her brown bikini with leg drape and Ino in a very flash purple thong bikini. "Ino! What are you wearing?" Sakura laughed

"Like it?" Ino said striking a post

"It's a little slutty don't you think?" Sakura laughed

"Well, let's see what you think when you look in YOUR bag"

"W..What do you mean?" Sakura asked with a sinking feeling in her gut. Sakura went through her bag only to find that her original decently sized bikini was gone and replaced with a hot pink thong bikini with a very small top. "What the hell is this!" screamed Sakura.

"I thought that one was way to boring, so I traded it in for a new one" Ino laughed. But in the middle of her laughter, she was tackled by Sakura.

"What is wrong with you, there is no way I'm wearing this thing!"

"Well you don't have much of a choice, that's all you've got" laughed Ino

"I'll kill you!" Sakura grabbed Ino's shoulders and continued to lift her up, then slam her back down.

"Carefull forehead, you might pop out of your bra. Oh, no, wait, you can't. Face it A-cup, even Tenten has better tits than you"

"Hey!" shouted Tenten

"And I'll see you guys at the beach" As Ino walked back into her and Tenten's room.

"She needs to pay" muttered Sakura

"Don't worry, I've already got an idea. But putting that aside, Sakura what are you going to do?"

"Well...I don't really have much of a choice. I don't wanna stay here all by myself, I mean we inatverdently risked our lives just to be here, and the village is too far away. I guess I'll wear it, but I'll try to cover myself up. But what are we going to do about Hinata?"

"Oh I know how to fix that" Tenten smirked as she perched herself next to Hinata's ear "Na..ru...to" and like magic, it awoke the girl.

"W-w-what happened?"

"You fainted now put on your swim suit"

"Hey! Hinata, this is a one piece, do you think I could wear it?" Sakura pleaded

"Oh, uh, I am sorry Sakura, but I don't think it will..ugh, FIT you" Hinata whispered sadly, Sakura had the one piece held up against herself to find that the chest was fitted for Hinata's breasts, so that if Sakura wore, it would hang. Realizing this Sakura curled up into a corner depressed as the girls tried to cheer her up.  
>-<p>

"OK boys are you ready, cause this is going to be amazing" Kiba snickered in the huddle of men.

"Explain to me again why we are doing this, and in my and Choji's room" Shikamaru whined

"Because, we need a home base to discuss our plans and tacticts, I figure you of all people would get that" Kiba snapped

"Tactics? All you've talked about is looking at the girls in their swimsuits"

"Are you even a man? That is just the tip of the ice burg, we have to make as much of this trip as we can. We have 5 smoking hot girls all to ourselves, we have to think of the best pranks and ways to get into bed with them, duh" Kiba smiled

"Need I remind you that one of those 'smoking hotties' is MY COUSIN" Neji yelled

"I have to agree with Neji, I would like nothing to do with something as evil and lustfull as this, putting Hinata, Sakura and Tenten at risk" Lee agreed as the two headed for the door

"Speaking of Tenten and Sakura..." Kiba whispered, sending a shiver down both boys backs. Neji just cleared his throat

"I want nothing to do with this"

"I...I will stay..." Lee mustered

"You what?" Neji asked disaprovingly

"I will stay, just to make sure that nothing bad happens to Sakura, Tenten or Hinata. Or any girl for that matter, for I am konoha's noble green beast"

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you want to get in bed with Sakura?" Sai asked innocently, causing Lee to steam red

"S-s-s-Sakura is not that kind of girl Sai"

"Yeah he's right, Sakura is way to much of a prude, now Temari she looks like she'd be down for a good time, eh Shikamaru, I know you were checking her out"

"pfft, troublesome. anyway, Choji and I are going to the beach, you guys can do what ever you want"

"He's right, it's time to head out, I'll share the first part of my plans with you guys when we get to the beach. 


	4. Embarrassment

"There's no way I'm going to wear this thong bikini" pouted Sakura

"Well, there's not a lot of time" argued Tenten

Unfortunately Naruto's ear peaked at the conversation he heard while getting the girls to join the group. Naruto then knocked on the door "Hinata, Sakura, Tenten everyone's heading out, so c'mon"

"Crap, all right I guess I have no choice"

Naruto stood in joy, hoping to see Sakura in what ever she was embarrassed to wear. She opened the door in Naruto's despair to find that she had a blouse, jean shorts and summer hat on. Hinata had a blue jacket and a long skirt, Tenten had a Chinese top with her drape around her legs.

"Ah man, what a let down" Naruto complained, Sakura however did not take this very well

"Well excuse us for not being a flashy slut like Ino!" as she punched Naruto down the hallway.

"Flashy slut? but Ino was wearing her usual purple top and skirt" Kiba asked confused as he and Lee picked up Naruto.

"She must be wearing the swim suit underneath" Shino pointed out.

"Well I'm itching to see what she's wearing so c'mon!" Kiba immediately let Naruto go, grabbed Lee and Shino by the wrist and pulled them toward the main door out.

"But Kiba, I do not yet have my own swimming suit on" Lee complained. This once again got an evil twinkle in Naruto's eye.

"Don't worry about it Bushy Brows, I'll bring yours for you"

"Ah thank you Naruto, now please Kiba you do not have to pull so hard"

Once everybody had left, Naruto went into the room he was sharing with Lee. He opened the dufflebag with an evil grin as his plot unfolded.

-  
>The sun was out, the wind was warm, the waves crashing, it was perfect.<p>

Hinata and Sakura walked out through the sand, to where the water stopped, their shoes in their hands, and just felt the cool ocean against their toes.

"This is nice..." Sakura sighed

"Y-y-yes h-however, I do not w-want my skirt to get wet, s-so excuse me Sakura" Hinata trembled as she tip toed back to her blanket.

The last to arrive, came Naruto and Sai, who had his head buried in another book. This one was about have a good time with friends on vacations. Naruto threw the duffle bag in Lee's direction amongst all the towels laid out for the groups general area.

"Hey Naruto, check it out" Kiba pointed out, after putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Hinata undid the clasp of her skirt, causing it to fall off and expose her blue bikini bottoms and slender silky white legs. At this point Naruto's jaw was on the ground, but then she began to unbutton her top and discard it revealing her matching blue bikini top holding in her very ample chest, as she brushed a bundle of long purple hair out of her face. At this point both Naruto's and Kiba's jaws had comically fallen all the way to the ground

"I...I call dibs" Kiba muttered

"You...you can't just call dibs"

"I just did..."

"Well she's in love with me isn't she"

"Yeah, but look at that body"

"Yeah...guess I never noticed before"

"Noticed What exactly?" Neji asked angrily standing behind the two

"That your cousin is smoking ho-ho-h-...oh shit" but it was too late, Neji had punched the two into the sand. However his joy was short lived as he tried to turn around but found his legs to be wrapped. He looked down to see his trunks at his feet, and Sai's pail hands holding them down

"What the hell are you doing Sai!"

"When ever some guy is being a dick, it is important that he is taught a lesson, or so I've read"

"I only did it because they were drooling all over my cousin-"

"Neji?"

Neji turned away from Sai to see Tenten looking over at him, a freshly inflated ball in her arm. She stood there looking for a moment, a very long moment, her head turned bright red and steam shot out her ears before she passed out.

"forehead, what happened to your swimsuit?" Ino complained

"Just because I'm wearing it, doesn't mean I want the whole world to see it!" Sakura said covering herself up even though nothing major was showing beyond her arms and legs.

"But look at all these cute boys, don't you wanna give them a good show?" Ino laughed. She then turned the face the boys, she lifted off her top slowly, as her breasts jiggled in the flashy purple top. she then ran her hands through her hair, and down her hips, pushing off her skirt. She bent over to pick it up, exposing cleavage, then pretended to accidentally move it, so that she may show off her ass in the thong. Each and every guy who was watching was blown back with a nose bleed, to which Ino could only giggle "You see forehead, you gotta know how to rock it, now I can get any boy I want-"

"Almost any guy" Shikamaru interrupted. Ino and Sakura turned around facing the water to see Shikamaru on a medium sized boat, big enough to hold four people and a fifth in the engine room/helm. "Hate to break it to you Ino, but some guys can appreciate a girl without her going through all the trouble." He left the control room and sat down on the seating section, lighting up a cigarette.

"Hey crybaby, mind if I hop on" Temari showed up in a tan bikini with a brown petal design.

"Do what ever you want troublesome woman"

"Shikamaru when did you get a boat?"

"It was a gift from Asuma, or his estate at leest, the Sarutobi are a very wealthy clan." Temari climbed up the side ladder, flicked the cigarette out of Shikamaru's hand, then stretched out over two seats, arms behind her head

"Now take me out to sea captain, I want to tan and feel the waves at the same time"

"Eh, I hope you get sunburn" Shikamaru muttered as he returned to his post and drove the boat out.

-  
>"That no good tramp stole my Shikamaru, not to mention my first chance to ride on a boat, alone with a boy!" Ino shook her fist angrily<p>

"So it was Shikamaru you were after, he wasn't even there for your big...reveal."

"It's not JUST Shikamaru, it's any cute guy. forehead, we are in the prime of our youth, we gotta hook up with as many cute guys as possible"

"Yeah...cause that's not slutty..."

"Grrr I'm so angry I could just-"

"Pop?" Sakura shouted, as Kankuro came out from hiding. Before they had left Sakura asked him for a little favor that would work out in his favor. Once he heard the word, all he had to do was use his chakra strings to...Pop Ino's top open, exposing her milky skin and perky pink nipples for all to see.

Even though she wanted to hook up with tons of guys, but she did not expect to be humiliated like this. Naruto...Choji...Sai..SHINO..GAARA all saw her boobs. She was humiliated beyond belief. Sakura had to pay, but for now Ino just covered herself and ran off.

"That wasn't funny Sakura" came a new voice from behind

"Shizune, if you knew what she did to me you'd-SHIZUNE? what are you doing here?"

"Tsunade sent me and Yamoto to make sure things didn't get to out of control. And it looks like she was right." Sakura turned back to see Yamoto yelling at Kankuro

"Look I know you guys are in the spring time of your youth but..." however Sakura stopped listening. "spring time of youth..." that was the second time she had heard that today. "Naruto..Choji, Shino and Gaara" Ino listed... Where the heck was Lee?

-  
>Lee however was in a changing booth, away from all the mischief and...exposure. He could only tremble, he had taken off his jumpsuit to change, and looked into the duffle bag to get his trunks only to find that Naruto had replaced them with a green speedo. To make matters worse, someone (most likely Naruto or a clone of) swiped the jumpsuit when Lee's back was turned so Lee was left with nothing but the speedo. What choice did he have?<p>

And so, with a very heavy heart, Lee opened the curtain. It was not long before people noticed and started giving cat calls. It was true that with all of his Taijustu training, and taking it to the extreme level that he does, Lee's body was covered in muscle. He had what people would call the perfect body.

Never the less, in only a green speedo, Lee could not help but feel shy and embarrassed. Lee just stood there blushing, clearly deciding whether or not he just wanted to go back or stay. There was fire in Sakura's heart. There was only one thing she could do. She walked towards him unbuttoning her blouse and tossing it aside, next feel her shorts, and she threw off her sun hat. There she was for all to see, Sakura Haruno in a pink thong bikini.

"Hey Lee..." she said as he lifted his heavy head. He looked up to see the girl of his dreams wearing what could be considered lingerie. He could not help but get a small nose bleed, which Sakura only smiled about, because truth be told she had to fight off one of her own when Lee first walked out "If you're going to embarrass yourself like this, let's be embarrassed together." She took his hand and lead them back to the beach house.

No the story is not over, and reviews and comments are highly appreciated signed Lotus2490 Sakura reveals her suit to help Lee 


	5. Sandcastles, Black Eyes and Sunburns

Sakura did not realize the distance between the beach house and the beach itself, so without his weights, Lee was able to flash back to the beach, grab her clothes and his jumpsuit in a matter of seconds. Lee got into his suit no problem as Sakura pulled up her jean shorts. Soon enough, once she began to button her top, there were cat calls

"Oh c'mon baby, don't cover them up"

"I don't know man, there's not a lot to cover"

"Yeah but I'd hit that"

"Not if I get her first, she won't be able to resist me, then you can get the sloppy seconds and-What the hell do you want" As Lee aproached the 20 something group sitting in a yellow jeep

"Listen friend, what you said to my friend was incredibly disrespectful, I do not want to start a fight, but I will if I must so please all of you, apologize"

"Lookey here boys, we got ourselves a comedian."

"And check it out, bowl cut, super eye brows. a fucking green jumpsuit and...oh shit"

"Whatsa matter?" asked the biggest and the one who hit on Sakura the most

"D-dude Sean, that's a chunin vest, this guys a ninja. If we don't apologize, he'll breathe fire on us, or put us in a mind control thing"

"You do not have to worry, I am not capable of doing either ninjutsu, nor genjutsu. Though I excel at Taijustu"

Sean laughed again "You hear that, no powers, I doubt he's even a ninja, ok ninja boy, dodge this" As he went in for a punch. Lee easily dodged it, got behind him and round house kicked Sean's back, throwing him forward and to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with this freak, hey guys help me out. I know if we just take the girl we'll be able to- Hey where'd she go?" Sean turned around to see his gang falling out of the jeap, that Sakura was holding with one hand up in the air. Her grip pushed a dent in the car as it collapsed under her raw strength.

"Now it's now just me you need to apologize to, but Lee as well"

Sean and his gang ran away in fear as Sakura set the jeep down with a heavy thud, her grip indented into the front. She looped her arm around Lee's and pulled him forward

"C'mon, let's head back. But don't tell Shizune that I did that"

"It will be our secret" smiled Lee xxx "Now then, one of the things the book says people at the beach do for fun is break a watermelon with a stick, while blindfolded" Sai read aloud, as Choji brought out the materials

"Well I think it should be Neji, but with no Byakugan, then we'll see just how great he is without his abilities" laughed Kiba

"Very well then" Neji said proudly as Kiba blind folded him, and began to spin him. Once the spinning stopped Neji found his ground and felt around for the watermelon like a blind man with an cane. Once he believed he found it, he took his stance, holding the stick like a kendo sword, and struck down. He did hit his mark, however he hit it so hard that the water melon exploded and watermelon was scattered everywhere.

"I think you may have hit it a little to hard Neji" complained Tenten as she had to take off her melon covered garb, exposing her silky long legs, though her chest was still covered in melon.

"Yeh, I-I'm all st-sticky" whined Hinata as the two attempted to brush all the sticky fruit off their exposed bodies

"Maybe you should try licking it off" giggled Kiba getting closer to the two

"As if I'd let that happen!" Screamed Neji who was still blindfolded and went in with a punch. Kiba dodged it and unknowingly, Neji punched Tenten square in the eye.  
>xx Naruto was jumping happily into the small waves, pushing him back to shore as he laughed.<p>

"You s-s-s-eem to b-be having a f-fun time, Naruto" stuttered Hinata

"Of course I am, this is one of the few times in my life I've been to one."

"Y-you've never b-been to the beach?"

"Not really"

"So you've never gone s-surfing or b-built a s-sand castle"

"Nope. Iruka, Kakashi, the perverted sage, never really had the time to take me, and I never really had the time to go by myself either. Oh and hey, what's a sand castle?"

"L-Let me show you-you" So the two leaned over the sand, far enough from the waves, and Hinata took the lead, molding a castle, to which Naruto could only watch in wonder. "Th-there we go, we h-have a castle"

"Who's the king of the castle?"

"W-well s-since it's your castle, y-you should be"

"Ok, but we need a moat to keep bad guys out" as Naruto started digging around the castle

"B-but Naruto, if you're there, you don't need a moat, you could j-just g-go into s-sage mode and save the castle yourself"

"Unless someone else tries to jump in the way of the bad guy, and says she loves the king" as he brushed his hand over hers"

"Y-yes, bec-cause if that happened..." she began as their eyes met

"It wouldn't." came a new third voice. Hinata and Naruto looked up to see Gaara looking down at them "Because the king would have a fellow king and best friend from another castle to make sure no bad guys got near him" As Gaara pointed out he had mad another sand castle next to theirs. "Oh..I'm sorry..did I..interrupt?" Gaara asked looking genuinely sad.

"No, you didn't mess up anything, now how about you help me did this moat, and Hinata can get some water for it." Hinata smiled at Gaara sharing friendship with his best friend, but could not help but wonder what was seconds away from happening. Once she got up, Naruto was still holding her hand a little and Hinata had to pull a little to get out of his grip. She smiled at him, then went to find a device to carry the water"

xx

"Aren't they cute" laughed Shizune, as Tonton sniffed around her feet at the sand. "I never thought she'd ever confess her feelings like she did"

"Yes, I heard about it, I was off on another mission, so I didn't get to see such beautiful young love" Admired Yamoto

"Ever since I became Tsunade's aid, I haven't even had time for love myself" Shizune sighed, but then felt a snout pound against her ankle "Oh I mean, I love you too Tonton" she giggled at the offended pig

"I feel for you, since I even became chunin, let alone Anbu, I haven't had much luck either. Plus..well some people are creeped out by my eyes"

"You carry the genes of the first Hokage, you're like a reincarnation of our greatest hero. and I don't think you're eyes are creepy" Shizune smiled as the wind pushed through her short black hair.

xx Sakura made it up to her and Hinata's room and began to change. From her view she saw that there was a pool and hot tub at the outside of the house and wondered if she wanted to go in the hot later. She kept her blouse and skirt, but replaced her bikini with regular underwear. She found Lee's dairy still under her pillow, but decided to keep it from a little late night reading, as she giggled to herself.

She went down to the lounge to find Lee leaning on a large table covered in green material, balls and holes, while he held a stick in his hand

"What are you playing Lee?"

"It is called billiards, but also known as "pool", would you like me to teach you how to play?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun" Sakura smiled. Lee instructed her to pick up a Que, which she was told meant the long stick. He told her to lean on the table and try to hit the white ball into the triangle of other balls, calling it a "break" Sakura did not know how to even hold the cue properly, or what to do with her fingers.

"Here let me show you" Lee offered, he got behind and wrapped himself around her. It was a good thing Lee was so focused on the positioning of her fingers because he could not see her immense blush. Sakura did feel something against her leg however, something long and hard "NO WAY...IS THAT HIS?" Inner Sakura began but-

"Sakura are you listening?" Lee asked, snapping her back into reality

"Oh, yeah, sorry" And so he taught her how to hold the cue, make a shot and the rules. Lee was solids and Sakura was stripes. Lee had gone easy on her, and she was already winning. 'OK..so if I hit this ball, it should bonce that one into the hole' Sakura thought, and excited about winning, she hit it too hard, it went up off the table and hit Lee in the eye, knocking him to the ground.  
>"Oh my god Lee are you OK?"<p>

"Y-yes, Sakura I am fine"

"Let me take a look" Sakura began to examine his face, and in his daze, Lee's eyes wondered and he could see in her blouse and a frilly black bra. "Ok it looks like it would normally only cause a black eye, but I should be able to heal it." As her hands glowed a light green over Lee's eye "There you go, all better"

"You know I heard that a kiss can also heal injuries" Lee laughed as he tried to get up

"Yeah, I've heard that too" Sakura said, holding his shoulders down, preventing him from getting up. Sakura leaned in and kiss Lee's closed eye. "That was for teaching me how to play billiards... and this, is for defending my honor against those creeps" As Sakura moved her head and kissed him on the lips. The kiss felt like a perfect eternity for both of them, not knowing it was also eaches first kiss, but the moment was short lived as they heard people coming in from upstairs. Ino came down the stairs, though their lips had parted, Sakura was still on top of Lee

"Well, well, what did I walk in on"

"Lee hurt himself and I was healing him"

"A likely story, billboard brow"

"Suck it, Ino-pig" They both got into a fight but Lee did not mind, his mind was still on cloud nine"

and a voice called from upstairs "Has anyone seen Shikamaru and Temari?"

xx As Shikamaru lay asleep behind the helm, he was awoken by a scream "W-what wrong?" he said, pulling out a kunia he had hidden on himself

"Look at me!" Shikamaru gazed upon a very red, and badly sunburned Temari. "you were suposed to be making sure I didn't get burnt!"

"Well you never told me that woman! And why the hell aren't you wearing sun screan in the first place"

"I live in the dessert, I just assumed my skin was used to it"

"Well according to my watch, we've been out here for a few hours"

"Hours! Why didn't anybody...where is everybody" They looked around to find themselves out at sea, away from the beach "Damnit Shikamaru, you got us lost at sea"

"Calm down Temari, we just go against the current and it'd lead us back to shore"

"Well before any of that happens I need your help"

"With what"

"Get me some Aelo Vera and put it on me"

"You do it!"

"It hurts to much to move, just get the lotion and rub it all over my body"

This caused Shikamaru to fall back in shock, unable to think straight, which had never happened before. "Tch...fucking troublesome women"

xx

Please Tell me what you guys think. have any suggestions or things you wanna see. I live off reviews


	6. Vodka, Kicks, Kisses

So, after re-reading my previous chapters, I am embarrassed to admit that I made a few mistakes. In the first chapter, it said Naruto was thrown into a hot spring. This story was originally going to take place in a hot spring resort. So forgive me for that. I did not want to tear down the story a second time, so I'm just making the correction here. The second one involved Sakura's swimsuit, but I will make that correction clear in this chapter. Please review, and send any ideas that you have, I live off reviews.

The first day had come and past, now it was time for everyone to sit down and have a nice dinner. Although the argument was made and it was decided to eat outside by the pool and enjoy a barbeque. Tenten was nice enough to help Sakura find her original red bikini. Though Lee had to suffer, that if he wanted to swim with Sakura, or sit in the above ground hot tub, he had to keep his speedo. Sakura assured him that perhaps if he stayed in the hot tub no one would stare or laugh. Lee agreed and also began to hold Sakura hand under the bubbles, as she squeezed it back. Neji, Hinata and Tenten joined them, as they allowed the warm jets take them all away.

Ino sat alone at the pool side bar, clutching her glass. 'Stupid Sakura. I was seducing all the guys out there, they were all over me, I had them in the palm of my hand. But then, SHE...exposed my tits to everyone!' Ino thought, holding her chest close as if it were happening again. 'I never intended to take it to that level, she humiliated me and has to pay' Ino thought as she guzzled her latest drink, while Sai continued to make her whatever she ordered. 'But how?...how do I make her pay?...' Ino looked over to where Sakura was, saw her laughing at something Lee had said. Lee, he was the key.

"Sai, could you get me a few drinks, I want to bring some over to the others" Ino requested with an evil smirk.

"Sure, anything you want, beautiful" though Ino did not truly know the reason behind that nickname

"Here you guys, I brought you some drinks from the bar, Mike's lemonade for you three, but sparkling flavored water for Hinata and Lee, since Lee can't drink and Hinata's well...Hinata" Ino laughed a little as she passed out the drinks. Little did they know that the clear drink for Lee was not water but vodka.

"I still can't believe that you punched Tenten, Neji!" Sakura laughed "Though it was an easy fix and you can't even tell now" Sakura assured Tenten who was all in a puff at Neji

"Neji, it is not proper for a man to be punching a woman, Guy-sensei would be very disappointed in you" Lee nagged

"I told you before, I was blindfolded" Neji muttered as he took another drink

"You didn't use your byakugan?" Sakura asked, as she reached to pick her drink. She bumped her wrist into the two glasses that seemingly held water, set her bottle down, did the polite thing and passed Lee his water. To which Lee thanked her and Sakura got her own drink. Ino smirked to herself 'Good now Lee will get drunk, and most likely do something that will embarrass Sakura, who knows what he'll do' Ino laughed as she dipped into the pool.

"This might just be the warm jets and bubbles getting to my head Sakura" Lee began as he drank from his glass. "But you look amazing in that bikini. It is mind blowing that you are such an amazing healer and fighter as well. Yet your body is so toned and thin" as he then finished his glass

Making a cute face, facing down but looking up with her finger almost touching her lip Sakura replied "C'mon now Lee, you're going to make me blush. And since when did you get so good at flirting"

"Oh, believe me Sakura, you would know when I am flirting" Lee chuckled

"Would I now?" Sakura said in an adventurous tone, daring to look into his eyes

"Yeah, he would proclaim to protect you forever with his mighty eye brows!" Yelled Hinata as she also finished her glass "Ino, get me more of this water. I don't know what flavor it is, but I want more!"

"Uhh, yeah, just ask Sai for more, he's over-" Ino began but Hinata cut her off

"C'mon Sai, here I come" Hinata staggered, as she attempted to climb out of the hot tub but only fell on her face

"Lady Hinata are you all right?" Neji exclaimed

"No, all because of this stupid hot tub" Hinata yelled as she kicked the machine with a chakra infused gentle fist kick. The entire cube of machinery, water and wood covering shattered, the water spilling out and the debrief going in different directions. Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Lee all jumped out of the tub once it started to break apart, however Tenten's back straps were caught in a snag as an early piece of debrief stuck out and cut through the straps of her top. So when she jumped out, her bikini top was completely torn off, but she was able to cover her chest in a matter of seconds.

The four of them landed on the pavement as the water spread out, but Lee slipped on the wet pavement and did not stick his landing, causing him to slip and knock the back of his head on the ground. The groups all focused their attention on Lee, giving Neji enough time to scoop up Tenten and dash off with her before anyone could notice.

Sakura sat on her legs, and pulled Lee's head onto her lap. Shizune and Yamato showed up as Sakura finished healing him "It was just a small wound, what were you thinking Hinata?" Sakura yelled, looking over but Hinata was already gone.

"I was thinking I need more of this drink" Hinata called out, red in the face, holding an almost empty bottle of vodka. Sai stood next to her and offered as an excuse

"Seeing what she did to that tub, it was not wise for me to cross her"

"Sakura, may I say how soft your thighs are?" Lee chuckled as he looked up at her in a daze

"You never quit do you" Sakura laughed quietly, then began stroking his head

'I can't believe this. Not only did Sai get Hinata drunk instead, but now Billboard Brow and Bushy Brows are closer than ever. If you wanna do something right, you gotta do it yourself' Ino got out of the pool and laid out on a long lawn chair. She made her hands into a circular motion and whispered "Mind transfer jutsu" astrally projecting herself into Sakura. "You've had one to many beers to fight me off this time billboard brow" Ino chuckled

"Lee, why don't we go to your room so you can sleep off this wound" 'Sakura' said

"But, Sakura, you said it was just a small wound and I feel-"

"But with this kind of wound, I may need to apply, C-P-R" 'Sakura' said, licking her lips seductivly. She then got up, and took Lee by the hand and lead him inside 'I'll get my revenge Sakura, and make you watch' Ino thought inside the body.

xx

"Hinata, put the bottle down!" called out Shizune, fearing the girls drunken wrath

"Hinata, look what I have" Yamato called out, holding Naruto's orange and black jacket. "And it's all for you, if you just put the bottle down"

"Naruto's jacket!" Hinata called out happily as she staggered toward the two. She passed the empty bottle onto Shizune and put on Naruto's coat. "Mmm, it's so warm, and it smells like him, my little foxy fox" Hinata began to rub her face with the sleeves.

"Good, now how about we get you to bed" Shizune offered her hand.

"No!" Hinata screamed, striking Shizune in the chest, shredding her kimono in that place, exposing a large hole, with her under fishnet shirt and strapless black bra. "Hinata won't go to bed with you Shizune, Hinata will only go to bed with Naruto. Hinata wants to sleep with Naruto! Hinata wants snu snu!"

"Shizune, are you all right?" Yamato called out

"Yes, I am just, YAHHHH!" Shizune shrieked as she covered her exposed underwear and ran inside

"OK missie, let's go" Yamato said as he wrapped Hinata with a few wooded bounds and dragged her inside.

"You're blushing! Yamato-sensei saw Shizune's underwear! He likes Shizune! He's got wood for Shizune! Wood, wood wood!" The girl sang as she was eventually detained.

xx Sakura pressed Lee against the wall and kissed him hard. Lee was still a little in shock by her bold movements and did not kiss back right away. Sakura kept kissing him, and started to do it harder. 'Gah! This is so gross' Ino thought 'No, I have to do this, you'll pay Sakura'

"Sakura, I must say, this is, not, like you" Lee tried to say while getting kisses.

"Whats the matter baby, don't you like it?" Sakura said now kissing Lee's neck 'I gotta admit he has a nice body. Ewww, no think Ino! Eyebrows, eyebrows!' "I uh...think your eyebrows are really..ugh...sexy" To this Lee could only laugh and push the girl back a little

"I am sorry what Sakura? Perhaps you have had too much to drink"

"Oh c'mon big boy, let's have a little fun" Sakura said, as she began to untie the back of her bikini top

"Sakura, stop, we have not even had our first date"

"Oh c'mon, don't you wanna see my itty bittie titties?" Sakura said done with her back and going for the back of her neck

"That...that is not the, what is going on?" Lee said, a fluster

"C'mon, fuck your little slut"

SLAP!

There was only silence in the room, as redness filled Sakura's cheek

"Sakura..I..I am sorry, I hope that you can forg-"

"INO!" Screamed Sakura, fists clenched

"Sakura..are you all right"

"hufff, huff, that little bitch..she's going...she's going to"

Lee put his hands on her shoulders "Sakura, just calm down and breathe"

"I can't...I can't be calm, she...she..Lee? Oh Lee!" Sakura hugged him "I am so sorry that..that was not me. That was Ino using her mind transfer jutsu. Lee let out a heavy sigh

"Oh good, I was going to say, your actions were a little bizarre. But Sakura, I..I slapped you..I" As tears began to run down his face like a river "I laid my hands against your angel skin. I struck the girl that I love! I do not *huff* I do not deserve to ever talk to you again!" he cried out, but his screams were stopped by a gentle kiss.

"No, Lee I should thank you. You kicked me back into reality. You saved me before Ino could go any further. Now I have to go put her in her place!" Sakura ran out of the room, while Lee caught his breathe. But Sakura returned to the room "Hey Lee! Girl you LOVE hu?" she called out, as Lee turned to her, and she lifted her already untied top up. Lee was blasted back by a comical nose bleed, and knocked himself out. Sakura picked him up and set him on her bed, then kissed his check. "I'll be back later to check on you. but now, revenge" As she slid on a fresh T-shirt xxx

The boat finally made it to shore

"OK, we're here lady" Shikamaru called out "Now come walk to shore and Sakura will heal you." Shikamaru said to the still burned Temari

"I...I can't" she said barely able to get her feet on the sand

"What?"

"You'll...You'll have to carry me"

"Tsch...troublesome 


	7. Rape, Rings, Rhinos, Regret

"Ino! Grrr, she is going to pay!" screamed Sakura as she ran down stairs. She however bumped into Yamato, who was carrying a very drunk, but detained Hinata.

"Yamato-sensei! I'm glad you're here, listen Ino just tried to make me rape Lee! Only it wasn't me, it, it was her but me and-"

"Sakura, listen, I'm very tired and I have to deal with Hinata"

"But Ino! she tried to rape Lee!"

"Ino is outside asleep, I have to put her to bed as well and do not have time for this. Now get to bed right now!"

"But sensei" however before she could continue Yamato gave her his demented stare

"Are we going to have a problem?"

"N-n-no..."

"Good, now come with me and help me get Hinata to bed"

x

Lee's eyes opened a little as he was still light headed from the nose bleed, plus the relaxing effects of the hot tub.  
>"Wh...where am I?" he asked no-one as he rubbed his eye. He put his head back on the pillow but could not get comfortable, he put his hands under the pillow and found his journal. "Oh...so here is where Naruto put my journal. I suppose I should make an entry.<br>'Dear journal. Today was a very youthful day indeed. Sakura seems to be enjoying her vacation. She and I are getting along amazingly, she made me feel better at the beach, and I defended her honor against a bunch of thugs. I taught her how to play pool and she kissed me. Then we held hands in the hot tub, and even though Ino possessed her and I was forced to slap her, she kissed me again and even...well she even showed me her chest. It was just like I dreamed it was, her nipples were so small, cute and creamy white and pink like little cherry blossoms. She really seems to be liking me back.' Lee put the pen back where he found it, put the journal back under the pillow, and set his head on the pillow.

It was just as he set his head down, that the door was opened. Yamato walked in, with Sakura by his side moping. "Now get to bed young lady. Ah, Lee, if you are feeling better please go to your own room."

"Yes, Yamato-sensei." Lee said sleepily as he got up out of bed, remembering where he was. "Good night, sensei, good night Sakura" Lee said as he gave Sakura a chaste kiss. Sakura did not mind, but what surprised her was how natural and right is felt. Yamato waited until Lee went down the hall and made it into his own room. He left Sakura, then set Hinata down in the room across from Sakura's.

With, ninja grace and agility, Tenten and Neji appeared in front of Sakura's closed door. Tenten's upper body was still bare, but Neji had given her his white kimono top.

"With Lee's blunder, I do not think that anyone noticed. So why don't you just go to bed and give me back my kimono in the morning"

Tenten however was still in a bad mood. Sakura got to spend lovey dovey time with Lee all day, while she just got punched in the face and her bikini ruined.  
>"Don't think this means that I've forgiven you" Tenten said looking away from Neji. Neji could only smile a little at Tenten's cuteness. He kissed her forehead.<p>

"Very well, but I will still expect this back in the morning, good night Tenten"

"HINATA WANTS SNUSNU!" came from the other end of the door behind Neji

"GO TO BED LADY HINATA!" Neji screamed at the door. He turned around just to catch Tenten closing the door. He sighed and returned to his room, either having to deal with Choji's snoring or Kiba barking in his sleep.

Tenten closed the door and sighed, holding her cheeks and blushing that Neji had kissed her. Had he sneaked a peak when they were outside the house before he gave her his shirt? Not that she cared if he looked. Tenten looked up to see Sakura laying on one of the two beds reading a book. 'Crap' she thought 'I'm in the wrong room. Then again I don't wanna deal with Hinata right now, I'll just let Ino deal' Tenten just hoped onto Hinata's bed

"Tenten are-"

"Are what? Am I wearing Neji's shirt? So what if I am?" she said a fluster "My top was torn off so he leant it to me, it's not a big deal! It's not like I'm in love with him!"

"I was going to ask, are your nipples pierced?" Sakura asked blushing a little pointing at Tenten. Tenten looked down to see the shirt had opened exposing her brown nipples and silver bullet rings on either sides of the nipples.

"S-s-so what if they are? I mean it's my body, and if guys, like maybe Neji, like them then-"

"Cause you know you can't breast feed if your-"

"Then I'll just get a wet nurse from the Hyuuga clan"

"Hyuuga?" Sakura pointed out, grinning evilly, only deepening Tenten's blush

"Cause you know, H-Hinata could get me one. Whatever I'm going to bed" Tenten dived under the covers and pretended to have fallen asleep. Sakura just smiled and plopped her head back on her pillow. It felt a little hard, and Sakura remembered what she placed under it. She pulled out Lee's journal, checked to see if Tenten was looking, then began to read.

It started when Lee had just made Chunin. This must not have been his first journal Sakura figured, though he did make references to things like his surgery, the first Chunin exams, and overcoming his handicap with pure effort. She read about how he still remembered the day he met her, and proclaimed his love for her. That he secretly knew it was her who brought him flowers when he was in the hospital. How she supported him when he was crippled and though it was Gai who convinced him to get the surgery, Sakura was a big help as well.

Bits and pieces about different missions as he grew up these past two or three years. The missions he spent with her, or just watching her, as he put it, 'blossom beautifully into her youthful prime'. Sometimes he would just go on and on about how beautiful he thought she was, or how proud he was about her staying strong without Naruto or Sasuke. And that she was...that she was...

Tenten stirred in her sleep, hearing a noise. It was not a noise she was familiar with, it sounded similar to a girls laughter, but with hick ups and sniffs. Someone..Sakura was crying. She turned over to see Sakura in tears, and she smiled down at a familiar small green book. It was Lee's journal, Tenten had seen him write in it for years.

"Sakura...are you al-"

"He...he really loves me doesn't he?" Sakura asked as she wiped a tear from her eye. Tenten got up, put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled.

"He really does, now how about I take this, give it back to him before he knows you took it, and you get some sleep?" Sakura nodded, gave the book to Tenten and laid down in her bed, wishing that the noble green beast was there to cuddle with her, as she drifted off. 'Because she was...his dream girl'

"Ahhhh" Temari moaned out into Shikamaru's ear.

"Would you mind not doing that, it's creepy" Shikamaru complained as he carried Temari like a bride into the house "besides someone will hear you"

"So what if they hear me, it just means I won't have to spend any more time with you" Temari huffed "Besides, I wouldn't moan so much if you were more gentle, I'm hurt, dumbass"

"Well tough shit, I'm not used to carrying girls around like this, let alone rhino's like you, and it's your own damn fault for getting so sun burned"

"Who's a rhino! Ahhhh!" Temari moaned slightly sensually into Shikamaru's ear from the pain and friction. "Just...don't stomp around like that, walk slowly and gently"

"If I walked slowly we'd never get there! Besides it took enough time for me to cover you in lotion which didn't even do anything"

"What's the matter crybaby, never touched a womans bare body before? Was that the first time you touched a girl's breast...VIRGIN"

"Oh look at that we're at your room!" Shikamaru exclaimed angrily as he dropped her to the floor.

"Mother Fucker!" Temari screamed in pain "You realize my brother can put a bounty on your head!"

"Oh what's the matter, can't fight your own battles? Oh that's right, last time I checked I can beat you in battle"

"Really cause the way I remember it, I saved YOU from Orochimaru's body guard"

"What ever, you're at your room, so now I can go to bed" As he walked away

"Hey Shikamaru!" she called

"What now bitch?" he turned but was blinded. He took the entrustment off his face to find it was Temari's bikini top

"Just don't jerk off with it" she laughed, as her red hand was all that came out of her door, waving goodbye before the closed the door.

"Always gotta have the last word" He chuckled, before realizing he was holding onto her bikini top. He felt his face fluster "Tch, troublesome"

Ino woke up to find herself being carried through the darkness, woken up by the screams of Shikamaru and Temari arguing. She looked up to see it was Sai who was carrying her.  
>"Oh beautiful, you fell asleep after having too much to drink. So Yamato-sensei told me to carry you to bed before you caught a cold. You really shouldn't fall asleep outside in a bikini. Yamato-sensei said I was the only person he trusted to not rape you. Though I don't know if he was joking. Ah here we are" As he opened the door to a sleeping Hinata, still bound with shackles of wood. Ino hopped out of his arms, turned around pulled him by the collar and kissed him.<p>

"Oh Sai, I don't mind if you touch me" She smirked as she pulled them backwards into her bed making out. 'Even if I can't get back at Sakura right now, doesn't mean I can't have fun with Sai' she smirked as she slid her tongue into Sai's mouth. She had a sudden flash, remembering what is what like to kiss Lee. He was much more gentle kisser than Sai, and for some reason..Ino liked that. She pushed Sai off and started breathing heavily and quickly.

"Are you alright Beautiful?" Sai asked. Ino just shook the imagine out of her head and wrapped her arms around Sai's neck

"Yeah, sorry, now where were we?" She pulled him back into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waiste as one of her hands started to go lower. She brushes his exposed abs, running her nails down them, but was instead filled with the image of Lee's perfectly chizzeld body in his speedo. This time Ino screamed and pushed Sai off her entirely

"I...I'm sorry Sai..I'm just not...I can't do this right now"

"Alright then, I'll go" Sai said both happily and casually. He got up and just walked out the door like nothing had happened. Ino could almost feel her jaw drop to the floor. 'How dare he! He can't just...walk away like that! It's me! Ino! the hottest girl in Konoha!' She huffed and crossed her arms "I bet Lee wouldn't treat a lady like that- No!" she screamed holding her head

"He wears a green leotard, acts like a freak! And those eye brows! But..he's also kind and warm and loving and-No! Is this a side effect from possessing billboard brow! Yes that must be it! There's no way I could be attracted to Rock Lee...right?"

Thank you to LeexSaku Rocks and all his help. Please leave a review or tell me what you'd like to see next and I'll see if I can fit it in 


	8. You deserve each other

Thank you for everyone who's following this story. This chapter felt a little bit long, so I cut some of it, and will use it in the next chapter. Please leave comments and reviews thank you

x

"I swear when I first met him, I thought he was such a freak. Green spandex, orange leg warmers, the hair cut, the eye brows. Guhh, it was all just way to much. But..the power, you guys should have seen him, he took out Naruto AND Sasuke in a matter of seconds" Sakura bragged as she worked her magical glow on Temari's skin

"Oh Hinata, I swear, he was the first guy to ever lay a fist on Gaara...ever! The sand couldn't keep up, hell for the last few parts of the fight, no one could. He was out of this world. Which brings me back to my point, how did you fall for him exactly?"

"Well, first he saved me from three sound genin, taking them all on at once"

"How did he know you were in danger? Was he following you or something?"

"I don't know... I just needed him and he appeared, it was so romantic" Sakura squealed a little, hugging herself and falling back onto the floor, then proceeded to giggle with joy. "He was like a knight in shining...green...spandex armor..." Sakura let out a sad huff as even the greatest of heroics could not change the truth. Lee was... weird.

"Maybe you could get him to change his wardrobe and hair style. Just put on a sexy red dress and talk him into it, or maybe out of it" Temari said swinging her hips around as she pulled her black kimono back on. Sakura had healed Temari's burns while Hinata sat with them.

" I d-d-don't think she'll n-need to do that. Lee would p-probably change anything th-thing about himself or th-the world if S-Sakura asked him too"

"And I don't want him to change, he's...he's amazing" Sakura said happily, holding herself again. "...but yes the spandex has to go"

"And the hair?" Temari snickered

"I don't know...it kinda..suits him. I can't really picture Lee without it."

"I d-don't think I c-could get N-Naruto to comb his h-hair either" Hinata smiled

"You could get him to do anything you want if you showed of the goods" Temari snickered as she unzipped Hinata's purple jacket, revealing Hinata's black tank top with mesh pieces and ample chest. "I gotta say I'm jealous. Sure mine are big enough but yours are huge, oops sorry Sakura" Temari snickered

"Yeah yeah Sakura's got small boobs we get it" Sakura said bitterly "Besides," as she proudly swept some hair out of her face "Lee likes my body just the way it is...fucking Ino though... itty bitty titties...fucking bitch. She is going to pay for almost raping him. Even if Yamato won't listen to me"

"I could run through one thousand scenarios but not one of them could fathom Rock Lee getting molested by Ino Yakamana" snickered Shikamaru who appeared leaning against the door. "But putting these alleged accusations aside-"

"It happened! She used the art of the valentine and-" Sakura yelled

"Regardless of what may or may not have happened, the key question is. If you've finally fallen back for Lee, why aren't you with him now? Breakfast is long past over and I'm sure he's looking for you, I'm just here to check on Temari since it was my fault she got burnt"

"And just how the hell are you going to pay me back for what you did to me?"

"I didn't do shit, you're the one who lives in the desert yet found a way to get sun burnt. And we can think of all the different ways, with this, from the house's private stock" He said as he put a large bottle of sake in front of the girls

"Oh...no..never again" Hinata said, hiding her face in her hands

"Shikamaru, you're the one who just said breakfast ended! Who the hell drinks in the middle of the morning!"

"Now, now, I also brought my shoji board, and it's not for you, it's for her. Besides not only did she and I get to miss out on it last night, but what else are we supposed to do on a rainy day in?"

"RAIN!" Temari and Sakura yelled as they looked out the window. True to his word, a heavy poor had already begun. "But yesterday was so sunny"

"I'm the expert on clouds here, and I saw this coming a mile away"

"Then why didn't you say anything!"

"Because you were too busy yelling in my ear about 'how I had to carry you' and how 'I shouldn't have let you fall asleep' and blah blah blah, so are we going to play or not?"

"If you're willing to put that vest on the line, little boy"

"Strip shogi? Is that what goes on in that sick mind of yours" Shikamaru smirked as he sat down in front of Temari with his board

"You're the one who jacked off with my bikini top last night" Temari smirked as she popped open the bottle and Shikmaru passed her a glass. Hinata's ear where shooting out steam, while Sakura could only try to shake the image out of her head

"Wrong again, I gave it to Kiba, he says he loves the way you smell" Shikamaru smirked as he made his first move

"You little bitch" Temari smirked as she played her piece.

"Well before either of you starts anything, I'm going to go find Lee" Sakura said as she left the room

"A-and I will g-go get my b-back up s-swim suit in c-case Tem-mari wants to u-use it. I n-need to write Shizune a check for the h-hot tub that I broke" Hinata stuttered as she followed Sakura out.

"Just track my top out of the boys room, wash it and tie it to the door knob, Shikamaru can wear it out, it'll be all he has left"

"Oh really cause this move just won my mom that black kimono all the way from Suna" as Shikamaru slammed his piece down.

"All you won your mom were four pony tail bands. If you want to see and touch this smoking hot bod a second time, you gotta work for it little boy" Temari winked as she finished her glass, then undid her hair

x

'Gahh, why haven't these feelings gone away. I've been out of Sakura's body all night, and I..I..I still like him' Ino cried out to her thoughts as she paced the hall ways. She looked outside and saw the sad clouds 'Great, sad weather for a sad day' she frowned as she headed down to the game room and lounge. 'C'mon Ino! Think about it, sure he's buff..and kind...and such an amazing underdog, someone I can really believe in and know he'll believe in me and..No! Eyebrows! and jumpsuit..and..and.. why can't I stop thinking about-  
>"Lee!" Ino peeped as she walked right into his back.<p>

"Oh, hello Ino, how are you on this day?"

"Ah j-just a little c-confused" 'WHAT WAS THAT, DID I JUST STUTTER!'

"Confused about what?"

"The-the-the, the rain, you know...the rain, cause it's raining...outside...but you know that" 'IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING'

"Yes, rain has quite the contradiction to a girl like you"

"A g-girl like me?"

"Well sure, you are the resident flower expert, you know which ones are good for herbs, and which ones smell good and everything. They need days like this, so even though we people don't like rainy days, people like in your family can enjoy them. I really like that"

"Wow! I-I never thought about it like that! I mean..ugh, so ugh, wh-what are you doing?"

"I just going to play some billiards"

"Really what's that?"

"I could teach you how to play, I was just teaching Sakura yesterday"

'It's always about freaking Sakura with him! I can't stand that' "I-I-I mean, yeah sure"

xx

After taking a shower, and putting on gray shorts, a yellow shirt and a red sweater vest, Sakura headed down to the game room, so that she could hang out with Lee. Practice what he taught her about pool, or curl up with him on the couch in front of the TV with a movie. Maybe talk about her feelings for him. Sakura could already feel her cheeks getting red as she brushed her hair out of her face.

As Sakura left the room, Hinata was still in the shower and Tenten was putting her hair into her buns. Once they were properly put up, Tenten looked down at her left over hair clips, and saw that she had laid them out on Neji's kimono top. She still needed to give it back to him. Sure what he did to her was an accident, but she was still upset. Though he did save her from exposing her breasts to everyone, so maybe she should forgive him.

Tenten gathered the white garment and headed out the door. She passed by Shino and arrived at Neji and Lee's room. She heard Neji talking and opened the door, but saw that he was talking to his reflection, practicing a sentence.

"Listen, Tenten, I know you're mad at me, and maybe you're right to be- no... Tenten, you... you are my best friend...you... you are my trusted ally, you.. I... I... I love you... I want to be your boyfriend.. I...I.." Tenten could only hold her breath. "I want to be with you forever, I want to have babies with you, I want to suck those hot hot pierced tits" As he started to look a little more cocky, putting his hand on his hip. "I want you to back that fat ass up, I wanna hit that daily nightly and ever so rightly, I wanna get you all up on the ceiling and I..I saw you coming from the hall way with my Byakugan, you really suck as a ninja" As their eyes met in the reflection

"You! You asshole!" Tenten yelled bursting the door open. "How dare you, you think that's fucking funny?"

"You didn't seem to mind" laughed Neji, "You were biting your lip when I got to the kinky stuff" leaving Tenten afluster

"Y-y-you're an dick!" Tenten screamed as she slammed the door

"Tenten wait! I'm sorry! Ok?" As Neji followed her out

"What ever, I'd rather spend my time with Shino, now c'mon" As she took Shino's hand and lead him down stairs

x

Sakura made it down the stairs, hoping to see her noble green beast, and she did, wrapped around a blonde and purple whore

"OK so you just hold it in between these two fingers, aim, and push foward" As Lee pushed the que through Ino's fingers and broke the set, setting the balls aflutter.

"Yay! I did it!" Ino jumped up and down in joy, then giving Lee a hug.

"Now, now, this is a bit much Ino, oh, good morning Sakura, I did not see you at breakfast" Lee smiled, as Ino felt a cold chill down her spine. She felt the cold gaze of the devil behind her, Sakura squeezing her fists together. He was...he was teaching her how to play... he had his body wrapped around her, just like her...did she mean nothing to him? 'No, no that's impossible' Sakura assured herself 'Lee swore his life to me, no, no this is Ino's fault, but I won't let her get the best of me' as Sakura cooled down

"Hey handsome, I missed you so much" Sakura rushed over, pulled Ino off Lee, grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a powerful kiss, for everyone in the room to see. Lee was putty in Sakura's hands as she massaged his tongue with hers. She pulled out of the kiss, out of breathe and took him by the hand "C'mon let's go cuddle on the couch and watch a movie or something" Lee followed dreamily, still in a love bound trance.

"Oh good morning Mr. dog brows, Ms. ugly" Sai waved as they walked past him. "Hello Ms. Beautiful. I see those two were making out, just like we were last night" Sai said happily. Sakura stopped where she stood, Sakura turned to them, seeing the despair in Ino's eyes as her jaw hit the floor. Sakura just smirked evily

"You two deserve each other" she winked, squeezed Lee's hand a little tighter and snuggled up with him. 


	9. Under The Blanket

Ino stood, humiliated once again at the hands of Sakura. Who had set Lee down on the couch and bent over in front of the TV looking for a good movie to watch. Ino noticed Lee staring at Sakura's butt, who also caught this and was wiggling it back at him with a grin

"Oh c'mon Billboard brow, stop trying to show off the ass that we all know you don't have" Ino snorted as she sat herself down next to Lee. To this Sakura stood up straight blushing, covering her butt

"Calm down Ino, Sakura's butt is just fine, don't you agree Lee?" Tenten chirped as she pulled sat down onto a chair "She has a great butt doesn't she?"

"I ugh..I..I think" as Lee closed his eyes and cleared his throat, blushing like mad "I think that all of Sakura is just perfect" he said calmly and before he could open his eyes, he felt cherry flavored lips upon his.

"So hey, how about a good scary movie, it'll be perfect for this little storm" Ino suggested

"S-scary movie?" Sakura stuttered. Ino was up to evil again

"What's the matter billboard brow? Can't handle a little scary movie?" Ino smirked

"O-Of..." But then Sakura smiled. "Of course I can, as long as I have Lee here to grab onto Lee and protect me from the scary parts." Sakura smirked as she sat on opposite side of Lee and held onto his arm. Ino frowned, having only pushed them closer. When in a millisecond, she saw her chance. She heard a small rumble, before it turned into a full boom. With the strike of thunder Ino clung into Lee's arm and let out a girly scream.

"Oh I'm sorry Lee, I'm just a wittle afraid of thunder, promise you'll protect me?" Ino pouted looking up at Lee and tugging on his sleeve. Lee was sweating bullets, to afraid to look at either Sakura or Ino, and just kept facing forward

"I will try my best to make sure neither of you is scared" he trembled as both girls stared at each other.

"Well maybe tonight Lee, you can tuck me in, after this scary movie and the thunder storm, I'm not sure if I'll be able to go to sleep in peace" Ino smirked, holding Lee close to her

"And once you're done there, maybe you could sneak into my room, we're practically dating now aren't we?" Sakura retorted

"We will have none of this you three!" Shizune said, from behind the couch looking down at the three

"Lady Shizune!" Sakura and Ino called, embarrassed

"Now then, you three will behave each other, sit down and watch a movie, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am" They said in unison

"Lady Shizune?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"W-What are you wearing?" Sakura asked, as Lee and Ino turned to face her and Ino let out an angry yell. Shizune was now wearing a pair of Ino's purple halter top and mini skirt.

"W-W-W-Well you see, Hinata destroyed my kimono yesterday, and these were the only clothes that were purple. Anyway just watch a movie"

Shizune bent over to scroll through the movies, as Yamato entered the room telling Kiba and Kankuro that they were on probation. He looked over to see Shizune bending over in an ill fitting mini skirt, exposing her lacy black panties. Yamato was shot back with a nose bleed, hitting his head on the wall, knocking himself out

"Yamato-sensei!" groups called out, gathering Shizune's attention. She hopped over the couch and ran to his aid.

"He's unconscious, Tenten since you seem to be the only one here I can trust, you're in charge. Sai help me bring him into the adult's bedroom."

"Why are you going to do something adult to him? Because I think he had to be conscious for that, I did not know you were into such things Lady Shizune" Sai smiled, causing Shizune to fluster madly "Forget Sai then, Kankuro and Kiba help me with him" As the three carried him away. Wanting to end the madness, Tenten got up, put the dvd in the player and sat back down

x

"Tenten where are you?" Neji called out looking around. He thought he saw Shino turn a corner and ran after him but instead bumped into Gaara.

"Where did they go!" Neji asked, grabbing onto Gaara's shoulders

"They are... in the bedroom" Gaara said coldly

"Doing what exactly!"

"I think we both know, now please let me go"

"How could you let them-"

"What they do is their own business, and I'll say it again let me go"

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked through the next few doors. At the very end, he saw two bodies grinding together but before he could get a good look, his vision was blocked by Gaara's sand

"You disgust me Hyuuga, now leave those two be, or I will crush you"

"But..she...she"

"She made her choice, now leave"

They could hear a distant female voice calling out "Shi...Shi..." Neji angrily covered his ears and ran off, before he could hear that the name being called was for "Shikamaru". As Gaara took the cork from his Gourd, split it and put the two pieces in his ears.

xx

"Lee can I ask you something?" Sakura whispered once Ino left to get some pop corn.

"Certainly Sakura what is it?" Lee asked, putting his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder

"Why...why were you with Ino before I got downstairs?"

"What do you mean? I was just teaching her how to play pool"

"She was all up against you" Sakura snapped

"So were you" Lee chuckled but Sakura was not amused and pulled herself out of his arm, but he held onto her hand "Sakura I assure you, it did not mean anything. She talked to me, she told me about how Sai had rejected her, about how sad she was, that she tried being with me, but through your body because she knew I only have eyes for you. I wanted to take her mind off it all, and nothing else. I had no un-loyal intentions" he said giving her hand a squeeze

"It's just, with Sasuke, I have a few abandonment issues, so, when I see Ino all over you, it make me jealous. It makes me feel like I'm going to lose you like I lost him"

"Sakura, Sasuke was..evil.. and now...well...he's dead." Lee said sadly "But I'm still here, and I still love you, I have no intention of being with Ino, I just want to be with you" Lee smiled. Sakura wiped away a tear as she gave Lee a hug

xx Naruto came into the kitchen to find Hinata and Neji sitting down at the table. Neji had told Hinata what he had seen and she was comforting him, even holding his hand in comfort. But when Naruto walked into the room, she tensed up and crushed Neji's hand.

"N-N-Naruto, w-what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just kinda wandering around, what about you two?"

"I was just leaving" Neji said as he got up and walked pasted Naruto giving a look like "touch her and I'll kill you" to which Naruto swallowed

"W-w-would you like something to drink Naruto?"

"What are you drinking?"

"Oh, I-I'm drinking C-coffee"

"Wow that's really... grownup"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it makes you seem really..adult" they both smiled at this

"H-Here, try some" Hinata offered, Naruto tried some but spat it out all over Hinata's face

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry" Naruto said getting a paper towel and whipping it off her face

"I-it's ok, it wasn't that hot, and I sup-pose it's an acquired taste" Once she was clean they realized now how close to each other they were. They had not been this close since the beach, but soon they got even closer as his lips met hers.

xx

"I'm back, and look I found us some blankets to keep us warm, Ino passed Tenten a medium sized blanket and a very large one to cover her and Lee, though it also covered Sakura's lap. "and I got the popcorn, here Lee try some" she said as she fed Lee a colonel, and Lee felt a strange spark when he tasted it. Sakura was a little upset but when Ino went back to her side of the couch and just watched the movie, enjoying herself, Sakura just rested her head on Lee's shoulder.

'Lee...' a familiar voice rang in Lee head

Lee turned to Ino in confusion, she was facing the movie but turned to him

"Something wrong?" she asked, as Sakura also looked up at Lee in confusion.

"No..I just..thought I heard something..." as Lee put his back, back on the couch and Sakura rested herself down

'that was strange' Lee thought to himself

'just a little' sang a voice

'Ino?' Lee thought, he looked over at her, and she looked back, then winked

"wha-" but then cleared his throat 'what are you doing in my head'

'the pop corn was chakra infused, this is a Yamanaka jutsu, it lets us communicate telepathically. That way Sakura can't hear us, or get in our way. Tenten either' Lee looked around to see Tenten focused on the movie, and Sakura had fallen asleep.

'Ino, I know you're upset about Sai'

'Yes, and you were so nice and helped me, so I thought I should reward you' Ino yawned and snuggled herself closer to Lee, not drawing Tenten's attention, as she rested her head on Lee's other shoulder. She took his hand and put it on her bare thigh, and he began to tremble.

'I wish you didn't have these bandages, you could feel how smooth my thighs are' Ino pushed his hand a little higher

'Ino! Ino stop this right now!'

"Oh what's the matter? Don't you wanna touch me? You know you can touch me where ever you want'

"Mmmph." Ino slightly groaned as she undid some of the buttons of her shirt "getting a little hot" she pushed the blanket off her left side, her right leg and Lee's hand still hidden, and she rested back on Lee.

'Ino, I do not want to touch you this way'

'Oh? Would you rather have me touch you instead?' Ino smiled, as she moved her left hand up Lee's leg

'Ino, stop it, no, no, Ino, stop it' but she just kept going higher and higher

"Ino stop it!" Lee shouted, jumping up, knocking the popcorn over and waking up Sakura. Sakura looked around in a daze to see Lee standing up with his erection pushing forward in his jumpsuit. Lee quickly covered himself and readjusted so it was at leest pointing up instead of out. "Sorry forgive me, Ino was just, she was" Sakura turned to Ino in a fury to which Ino only smiled nervously. Sakura began to attack Ino

"Lee stop them!" Tenten screamed. Lee began to pull the two off each other, pushing himself in-between and eventually pushing them apart. He felt a sudden softness, as he realized he was in fact groping both girls. Ino let out an aroused moan, Sakura would have as well, but she controlled herself

"Pardon my behavior!" Lee shouted as the tripped over the back of the couch, then ran up the stairs

"I didn't think Lee would be so...bold" Ino said fanning herself with her hand

"What the hell is wrong with you, he's MY boyfriend, Ino-pig"

"I've never heard him call you HIS girlfriend, Billboard Brow". Both girls just stared at each other with a spark of lightning between their eyes, while Tenten just sat in shock

xx

"God, what have I gotten myself into this time. But in two days, I've kissed Sakura, touched and kissed her breasts... but Ino's was...big" Lee turned around when he heard a knock on the door 


	10. Sweat and Shame

"Lee, I want to talk about what just happened" said a female voice outside the door "Certainly, please, come in" Lee said awkwardly as she entered, and locked the door.  
>xx<p>

"OK boys, please, set him down on the bed" Kiba and Kankuro did as they were told and set Yamato on the bed, Shizune sat at his side as her hand began to glow green over his head. "He should be fine, now why don't you two go back down stairs and enjoy your vacation, I'll be back down later, but for now Tenten is in charge, so behave yourselves" The two left as Tonton jumped onto the bed and curled up on Yamato's lap.

"Do you think the girls were right? That this outfit is a bit too flashy?" Shizune asked Tonton rubbing her head

"oink!" The pig responded

"Maybe I should just wear the backup clothes, even if they aren't as nice as Ino's" Shizune said getting up and lifting off the halter top. It wasn't until she got out of the skirt and began looking through her bags that Yamato slowly opened his eyes.

"Where, where am I?" he asked.

xx

"Hey Gaara, what have you been up to?" Kankuro asked as he and Kiba walked past Gaara leaning against a wall along side Shino who kept his hands in his pockets

"..I've been...talking...with my new friend...isn't that right Shino?..."

"...yes..." muttered Shino but to break the silence there was a loud crash from down stairs

"What do you suppose that was Akamaru?" Kiba asked -  
>Downstairs in the kitchen, Naruto and Hinata had be kissing on the kitchen table to the point that it fell over on its side, knocking the two on the floor.<p>

"N-N-Naruto a-are you OK?" Hinata asked, looking down. He had grabbed her and spun them so that he took the blunt of the fall and she fell on top of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, heh, now this is something that I could get used to" He smirked as he put his hands around her hips and lower back. Hinata just smiled and leaned down to kiss him "Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Could you say it again?"

"I didn't say anything- Oh" It hit her, as she blushed and looked away. Naruto turned her chin to look back at him and their eyes met "I... I love you" Naruto smiled as he leaned up and their lips met. His neck fell back to the floor softly as she leaned down on him, took his hand and lead him to the zipper as he undid her jacket and he smiled into her closed lips and she slid her tongue into his mouth.

xx

"What do you suppose that noise was?" Neji asked, entering the lounge.

"Probably Sakura and Ino fighting, I saw the two of them head of here after Lee left, I'm not quite sure what happened, but- Hey! Don't go talking to me like everything is OK, I'm still mad at you Neji Hyuuga"

"You must be, you never call me by my full name, so where's Shino?" Neji asked sitting where Lee once sat.

"Maybe he's still in bed resting after hitting this 'fat ass daily nightly and ever so rightly' " Tenten snapped "Tenten I'm sorry, it was a joke, what else can I do to make it up to you" Neji pleaded.

"Well, I guess I owe you for helping me in the hot tub and giving me your kimono, BUT you still owe me for punching me in the face"

"Which was an accident-"

"So! To make it up to me, you have to answer me one question"

"And what is that?"

"...How much of what you said did you mean?"

"I told you I was just kidding around about-"

"So you don't love me?" Tenten asked sadly "You.. you know how I feel..." Neji said looking away "Then why!" Tenten shouted standing up and marching infront of him "Why won't you say it! Are you ashamed of me?"

"It's not that-"

"Am I not good enough for the Hyuuga clan, just cause I'm some commoner?"

"Tenten, that's not the reason"

"Then what is?" Why won't you say that you love me?"

"Because I'm afraid you won't say that you love me back!" There was only silence. "The way I treated Lee..and Naruto..and especially Lady Hinata, why would you ever love me?"

"Neji, you've spent so many years redeeming yourself, Naruto, Lee, Hinata they all love you. They forgive you, I forgive you, we all do, you...you gotta forgive yourself, and once you do, then we can be together, I promise" Neji looked up at Tenten who looked back at him, and their lips met for a long while.

"Maybe, we should go back to my room"

"No, let's stay here, let them see our love"

"but Tenten, if we get caught-"

"Sorry Mr. aristocrat, but us commoners, are kinda freaky" Tenten smirked as she pulled a kunai out from Neji's side pouch and tore down his kimono, exposing his chest and drawing a little blood. She licked the blood off the blade, then began to cut along her Chinese top, exposing her lacy red bra.

xx

"Lee I'm not mad at you, but if you want me to be your girlfriend, you have to be honest with me, what happened back there? Sakura asked, sitting on the bed beside him

"You fell asleep and Ino started seducing me again, I tried to fight her off as quietly as possible, but when she tried to.. touch me, that's when I freaked out. Forgive me Sakura!" As tears streamed down his eyes " I have been unfaithful, not only did another woman touch me, but I accidentally felt her breast as well. Truly I am undeserving of your love! I should go and do one hundred push ups in the pool while holding my breath"

"Lee, Lee you're fine. Ino is the problem, I am proud of you for being so faithful to me, you're so much more to me than Sasuke ever was." There was a pleasant smile and silence between the two "But Ino! What the fuck is her problem, why doesn't that whore just understand that you're MY boyfriend!" Sakura said clenching her fist.

"Sakura, you cannot blame her, for the noble green beast of Konoha has so many qualities that any girl is susceptible to his charms" Lee laughed giving her the nice guy pose, to which Sakura laughed. "...But Sakura, that is twice now.. that you.. called me your...b-b-b-"

"Boyfriend?" Sakura asked looking at Lee with a loving tone in her voice and a shine in her eyes

"Y-y-y-yes, B-b-b-"

"Well" Sakura said brushing the hair out of her face and moving closer to Lee who began sweating " Don't you want to be my boyfriend Lee? and take me on dates... "as she got closer and closer " and train with me..."

"Sakura...I..."

"and kiss me..." and soon their noses were touching "kiss me Lee" Sakura silently begged. They crashed together, Lee pulled her close and she pulled him backwards, on top of her on the bed. "Now about your training." Sakura said, as the undid the straps of Lee's ankle weights. "You must kiss my lips 100 times, and if you can't do that, then you must, massage my breasts 200 times" She giggled unzipping his jumpsuit.

"And if I can't do that?" Lee smirked as he lifted off her sweater vest

"Then you have to..." Sakura began before she leaned forward and whispered sweetly into his ear, and his eyes widened and he began to tremble. "do that..until you collapse" the smirked as she started to kiss and nibble his ear.

"Sakura...are you...are you sure?" Lee asked, looking down at the cherry blossom beneath him.

"Need a little incentive?" Sakura asked as she lifted off her T-shirt revealing her faded pink bra.

"What do you say now Lee?" Sakura smirked, to which Lee smiled back

"I think I might need a little more motivation" he smiled as he was pulled down on top of her.

xx

"S-S-Shizune?" Yamato trembled at the half naked woman before him "Ayiieeee" Shizune screamed trying to cover herself up.

"I-I'm sorry, the last thing I remember was we were down stairs and, you were, ugh, listen never mind, just.. let's both be adults about this" as he turned around

"Yes, right sorry" Shizune said, putting on a fresh kimono "I mean we're not kids anymore, we know the human body" he laughed awkwardly

"And it's not like I've never let a man see me like this" Shizune lied just as awkwardly

"R-Right, I've..I've been in situations like this with tons of girls" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I mean sure, with all the shifts at the hospital and as Lady Tsunade's aid, this is my first vacation in years"

"And those wood jokes, they never get old do they"

"And I'm forced to spend it, looking after a bunch of horny kids, swapping around partners while I get my clothes shredded"

"And the eyes, oh the eyes"

"Just once I would like to be the one who gets to relax, gets to meet a guy"

"Why does Kakashi get all the girls? I'm the one who rebuilt Konoha"

"Just once-"

"Just once-"

"Why can't I be the one in love" they screamed at each other.

"You, you look really good in that kimono, Shizune" The new one she had put on was yellow with a purple floral print

"When you travel around with Lady Tsunade, or go on missions, you don't really get to wear nice things. And it's always Kurenai or Anko who do the seducing while I'm just the assassin"

"But you know" he said getting a little closer "You looked better before"

"Yamato, what are you-"

"I'm getting the girl" he smiled as they kissed.  
>xx<p>

"Where did billboard brow go? I was getting so close!" Ino huffed as she and Sai roamed the hall

"So now you want to be with Big Brows instead of me?" Sai asked, though without a bit of sadness or empathy in his voice "Yes, No, I don't know, women are complex creatures Sai!"

"I'll be sure to write that down, oh excuse me" Sai said, picking up his pen at Gaara's feet "Say have you two seen the lovers? We're looking for them" Sai smiled

"Now that you mention it, I do smell the sweet smell of sweat and shame coming from over there" Kiba laughed.

"I'm putting a stop to this!" Ino stormed to the door "Aren't you going to stop her?" Shino asked?

"...no...they've been going at it for 3 hours, they might be dead"

"Alright you two time to- Gahhh! Temari's ass!"

"Hey, you can't just barg in here!" screamed Shikamaru while Temari screaming hiding her body behind the sheets

"Temari's ass?!" Kiba shouted and began to run over before Gaara tripped him with the sand

"Get off my sister!" Kankuro screamed

"I think she's on him" Sai replied calmly with a smile. Ino slammed the door shut and ran into the master bed room.

"Lady Shizune, Temari and Shika are- ahhh!" Ino walked in on the two making out, Yamato's vest unzipped and Shizune's shoulders and bra straps exposed on her loosened kimono top. The two screamed as Ino ran out, "I think I'm going to be sick." Ino ran to the bathroom, but from within Choji shouted "Occupied"  
>Ino ran down stairs to escape the madness, to find Neji and Tenten on the couch, Tenten blindfolded with her headband and arms tied behind her back. Neji who was busy, did not notice Ino, who ran into the kitchen to throw up only to find Naruto and Hinata almost naked on the kitchen floor. Ino ran back out, huffing out of breathe, dazed at all the things she had seen "Gorgeous, you're hyperventilating, we need to calm you down" Sai took her by the hand, ran her outside and threw her into the pool.<p>

"You're supposed to splash them with water, or so I've read"  
>xx<p>

"What was all that noise?" Lee asked, dripping with sweat.

"Nothing, now you have to start your training all over for breaking focus" Sakura teased


	11. Ino's Plan

"Well, clearly we've allowed things to get just a little out of hand " Shizune said "Now there is nothing wrong with being with a man you love, but please girls, for the remainder of the afternoon, night and tomorrow just try to keep it all to a minimum"

"We will if you do Shizune" Temari teased, "nice hickey by the way, so amateur" As Temari slid out of her kimono, exposing her black bra and panties, and a figure covered in love marks and bites "you gotta make sure he leaves them in spots where most people can't see" As Temari began to slide out of her underwear as well and stepped into the shower, as she cracked her neck "You'd think he'd be lazy in bed too" She laughed as she closed the door.

"Yes, uhmm, well, yes, now Yamato is giving the boys the same speech I just gave, and he and I will talk about possibly implanting new rules around the house. But for now consider yourself grounded for the next hour or so." As Shizune left the room.

"Well this sucks, all the commotion killed the mood for me and Lee, and we had to stop before the fun really started, but I'm still glad no one walked in on us, I would have died of embarrassment"

"But don't you just love the thrill of possibly being caught?" asked Tenten as she braided Hinata's hair.

"You are just way to freaky Tenten" laughed Sakura as she brushed her own hair.

"I didn't even get to show Neji my newest piercing" Tenten laughed. It did not take long for Hinata to bury her face in her hands, blushing madly thinking of all the places Tenten could be talking about.

"I think I'm going to make some plans with Lee, maybe go for a swim by the beach, and let him see me in a normal bikini" Sakura smiled as she got out her pink phone, texting away. "Sorry to tell you this Lee, but I'm not a huge fan of butt floss"

"Oh shit!" Tenten laughed, as she ran over and dug into her bag

"A-Are you getting something for my hair?" Hinata asked

"No-" Tenten began as she dropped the shorts she was wearing to the floor, flashing her ass at Hinata "I just realized that Neji still has my panties in his pocket." As Tenten stepped into a fresh pair.

"Holy shit Tenten, you just...wow... maybe Ino's not the worst person in the room" Sakura laughed as she closed her phone to tend to a shell shocked Hinata.

"And what about you? Shizune said to keep things on the down low, that means no hankey-pankey for any of us" Ino snorted

"And I'll do just that, just because Lee and I might go to the beach doesn't mean I'm going to suck him off right then and there. Some of us have some decency"

"Tell that to yourself 5 minutes ago" Ino retorted, leaning against the sliding glass door facing the back

"It's just h-h-hard sometimes, like wh-when I'm with N-Naruto, and we were k-k-kissing, I just kinda... lost control and gave into the m-moment" Hinata said dreamily.

"What can I say Hinata, blondes do it better" Temari laughed as she re-entered the room toweling off her hair.

"First of all, don't think I'm not still mad at you for all the shit you've been pulling Ino, but before that, could you all just put some clothes on!" Sakura shouted. Temari laughed as she took the towel off her head and wrapped it around her exposed body, as Tenten pulled her pants back up.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when that weird kid Lee would have two women fighting over him. But then again, I was always afraid Ino would try to steal Shikamaru from me, so I guess I can't complain" Temari said as she lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke out the opened sliding door.

"Wh-when did you start sm-smoking?" Hinata asked as Tenten finished with her hair

"Since around Shikamaru smoked enough that I could taste it whenever we kissed, now I just do it to remind myself of him when he's not around. Plus after sex smokes are the best"

"And if-f-f I h-had to be honest, I always th-thought Sakura might take N-Naruto from m-me. So I am happy for you and him"

"Well Lee is all mine, have you got that Ino?... Ino?" Sakura turned back to see that Ino had disappeared out the door side that Temari now sat at.

All the while, in the boys room...

"Gotta say, I'm proud of you boys" Kiba laughed as he rested his hands behind his head. "Even Lee was able to make Sakura his girlfriend" What Kiba did not know what that Ino also had her heart set on Lee, something Lee chose to keep out of the conversation. "So now Shikamaru is with Temari, Hinata is with Naruto at long last, hell I can even smell Tenten all over Neji

"But do you smell anybody all over me yet?" Ino teased hanging from the window perch. Some of the men were startled by her intrusion, but none more than Lee, hoping Kiba would not smell him on her.

"No, but what can I do to get myself on you tonight Ino?" Kiba asked walking towards her. But she stopped him where he stood.

"If you want to even try to get anywhere near me, or if any of you players wanna see your lady friends, we have to set up a plan. Now Shizune and Yamato don't want us to have any fun, but I want to make tonight a night to remember" As she turned to be facing the boys, while sitting on the open window frame. "So what we need is lots of alcohol, none of that cheep beer shit, and we need to find a way to get Yamato and Shizune out of the house"

"And tell me oh wise one" Shikamaru yawned. "Why is it that we should be doing anything you're saying. Why should we go against the rules, when instead most of us can just enjoy each other's company sober and not make asses of ourselves?"

"Well for one thing there's this.." As Ino opened and then crossed her legs, exposing all for the men to see. "Oh dear, did I go and lose my thong again?" She giggled and gave a dirty look to Lee, but since he was in the far middle back, it could have gone to any of the men holding their nosebleeds. "And look at this, the rain has made my top all tight and wet, I hope you boys can't see my nipples... So now I've got something on all of you that I'm sure mean old Sakura, Tenten and Temari would kick your asses about, and poor Hinata couldn't handle it either."

"Fine then, I'll come up with some kind of strategy while the rest of the guys who don't play a role in my plan will go and get any remaining resources."

"I knew I could count on you Shikamaru" Ino smiled as she left

"Yeah, well don't think I'm even that happy about this. Now then as far as drinks go, most of what's in the mini bar by the pool is pretty small, so it sounds like Ino wants us to get some good stuff, any ideas?"

"Yes, the Hyuuga have a few reserves around town, it should not take us long to find some" Neji offered

"Good, Choji I know I can count on you to tell us where the best food is right?" Shikamaru smiled as Choji nodded. "Then everyone put in anywhere between 30-80% of the money you have on you and we'll do what we can with what we have. If we can get Gaara to go with them, he might get some kind of discount or even just for free. Next is Shizune and Yamato, getting the food and drink won't be hard, it's getting those two out that'll be the hard part, Naruto you up for a prank?"

"Always"

"Ok so Sai, Neji, Gaara and Choji will go get the food and drinks. Now the house doesn't need much work, Kankuro can be in charge of the music, nothing that involves too much movement, just something low key but fun"

"Meanwhile, I'm going to get a little leverage on Ino" Kiba smirked as he crawled out the window after her.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing!" Lee gasped as he poked his head out the window to see Kiba turn the corner to the side of the house that the girls side was on. Lee jumped out to chase him, fortunately the rain had become more of a light drizzle and as Lee turned the corner, Kiba was crawling up the wall to sneak a peek through their balcony window. Lee threw a few shuriken to where his hands were going to be.

"Hey! Cut it out man" Kiba angrily whispered

"You are the one who should cut it out!" Lee rasped back "Now get down from there or I am going to have to make you" But as Kiba put his nails on the balcony, Lee threw a kunai right into Kiba's ass, making him holler loudly, loose his grip and fall into the bushes bellow with a thud. And at the sound of that, Sakura came out to see Lee standing beneath her

"Lee.. what?... what are you doing?"

"Me.. oh, uhm, nothing, just wanted.. to.. see you" He mumbled

"What and no boom box?" she teased as she leaned on the rail

"Ha, yes, very good, no, I was just minding my own business, and definitely not peeping, I just came out for a walk"

"In the rain?"

"Yes, it is most.. youthful, or something"

"C'mon Lee, you can be honest. If you wanted to see me changing, all you had to do was ask" she smirked

"What?" Lee asked, flabbergasted

"Oh that is so not fair" Kiba mumbled, but quite enough so that Sakura did not know he was there

"So why don't you come back inside, I'll dry you off and you can help me decide what outfit I wanna wear tonight, and maybe even what I'll wear with it" she winked as she went back inside.

"How do you do it?" Kiba asked, pulling himself out of the bushes.

"It starts by being a good person, now get back into our rooms Kiba"

"Yeah yeah" Kiba grumbled

So an hour or two had passed, and Gaara, Choji, Sai and Neji left to go get the supplies. Kankuro familiarized himself with the sound systems around the house. Hinata kept her respect for Sakura and Lee to have alone time, so it was in the next room over that she invited Temari over for some alone talk.

"I... I want to l-look more mature!" Hinata stated to Temari, who tried to comprehend what she was being told. "Please Temari... what can I do to look more mature for Naruto?"

"Well what are you wearing to the party tonight?" Temari asked

"Well, I was about to try it on" Hinata said as she lifted her top off.

"Well here's the first problem, look at what you have on under"

"U-under" Hinata asked, tossing her shirt aside, standing in her short pants and tan bra

"Mmhmm, look you got a tan bra on, sure you got nice tits, but they're almost wasted on boring underwear like that"

"B-b-b-boring?"

"Don't you have like something black, or red, low cut and lacy?" Temari smirked

"I w-w-would be way to embarrassed to wear something like that"

"Well if you wanna be more mature for Naruto, you're going to have to change your wardrobe. You look like you're the same size on me, why don't you look through my bag and borrow anything you want" Though it was easier said than done, as Hinata dug through, she found lingerie and short dresses making her blush more and more.

xx

"Ok Ino, is she in your range?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, so long as Naruto can keep this going" Ino replied, she got into her stance while Naruto began to pump chakra into her. And off her spirit went, Ino's soul overrode Shizune's while Naruto supplied her with enough chakra to keep her in power. "Yamato sens- I mean, Yamato-kun, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Certainly Shizune, though I must say everyone has been on very good behavior since we talked to them, I think we really got through to them"

"Right, which is why I was thinking, while the boys are shopping we go for a walk, just to, you know, make sure they're not up to anything, or walk to the beach, I feel like with Tenten and Temari we can really trust them to be on their own for a little bit, this is our vacation too you know"

"Yeah, ugh, sure Shizune"

~'Shizune-senpai, I know you can hear me, I just wanted to give you and Yamato some time together, you have my cell so text me whenever you wanna check in, I'm sorry I had to do this, but I feel like it's the kick forward you need'~ Ino half lied, Naruto's chakra keeping her hold strong.

~meanwhile~ Neji had taken his group over to the closest and finest liquor store, as Choji went through the isle and later the private stock, Neji and Gaara discussed which drinks, wines and sakes would be best while Sai merely observed.

"So will that be it for all of you?" The store manager asked

"Yes, so even with the discount you gave us, I should be able to afford all of this" Neji said reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. And while he did, what came with it and fell to the floor where something small, thin, red and frilly. This naturally caught the attention of all the men, even a few who were standing behind the boys in line. Neji knew that if they figured out they were Tenten's, she would murder him and then kill herself in shame. "Oh, those are... mine?" Neji offered as he put them back into his pocket.

"Wow Mr. Neji, I only read about men like you in books, though not even Kakashi-sensei's were that bold." Sai smiled. The boys then went back to the beach house, not saying a word after. All but Sai however, who was full of questions for Neji. Shikamaru asked if anything went wrong and the following three just turned their heads to Neji, to coughed into his hand blushing and assured Shikamaru that nothing happened.

"So did you get the kind of vodka that I like?" Tenten asked as she ruffled through the paper bags

"Let's just say that you and I are well beyond even now Tenten" Neji muttered.

xx

"I think..." Sakura panted "I think your hair is dry now Lee" she giggled out of breathe, running her fingers through his hair as he lay atop her, their make out session over. "How about we go socialize before people come charging in on us like they did to Temari and Shikamaru"

"That sounds fine with me Sakura-chan, I however also need a moment to catch my breath" Lee chuckled, as Sakura began healing her skin to hide any marks Lee left. Being a medic nin let her and him get away with things like that.

"And maybe after that, we could go to the beach and just have a nice night out in the stars and go for a swim" Sakura smiled

"Yes, and there will be no one there to see me in that embarrassing swim suit" Lee smiled to himself

"As long as I get to see these abs" Sakura blushed, not looking him in the eye and she drew circles in his chest

"Is this the real Sakura, or Ino making her say such bold things" Lee smiled down at her

"It doesn't get any realer than this" Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for another five minutes of kissing 


End file.
